pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to MSE
Welcome to MSE is the first episode of Mixas School of Elites Synopsis This is the first episode of Mixas School of Elites, where characters are introduced, and the first day of school unfolds. Plot A man is walking briskly through a field. He seems to be about 60 years old, with blonde-white hair and a white lab coat. He reaches a Pokemon, a green brachiosaur-like creature with wings- a Tropius. Man: Okay, Tropius, I want to go to MSE, okay? Tropius lets out a groan in consent and allows the man to climb on his back. After the man is on his back, Tropius takes off, heading south. The camera pans to an ID hanging from the man's neck- the man is Professor Samuel Oak. ONE HOUR LATER A couple hundred student all sit in a cafeteria, their eyes all facing Professor Oak. We pan in on a tall and skinny boy with brown hair and eyes wearing a blue hoodie sitting next to a boy with shaggy brown hair and glasses wearing a white hoodie. Blue hoodie: What did you say your name was again? White hoodie: Rob. Blue hoodie: Oh, that's right. I'm Dominik. Rob: Nice name. Dominik: You think, until someone tries to spell it. Rob: It can't be that hard. D-O-M-I-N-I-C. Dominik: You got it all right except for the C. That should be a K. Rob: But isn't that- Dominik: Yeah, I know, Dominique. Hey, why are you choosing now to be all smart-alecky. When Professor Oak called your name during role, I could barely hear you answer, and you were right next to me. Rob: I know I can open up to you. Dominik: Really? Well, usually it's- Professor Oak: WELCOME STUDENTS, TO MSE, SHORT FOR MIXAS SCHOOL OF ELITES! Professor Birch, from the sides: You don't have to be so damn loud! There's a murmur of laughter from the audience. Professor Oak: I am aware, Professor Birch. I shall continue at a moderate volume. Professor Birch: Thank you. Professor Oak, rolling his eyes: All of you here today are only here because you show promising talent and are interested in Pokemon. I believe there is nothing else to say. All rules and regulations along with class schedule will be given in your complimentary Pokedex. You will have escorts to your dorms. Goodnight! 1/2 Hour Later Rob and Dominik are in their room. Their room consists of two sides. On the left is Rob's side, with a desk, dresser, and a twin size bed with blue bedspread. On the right is Dominik's side with the same layout only with a black bed and one door, presumed to be the bathroom. Rob: I still can't get over how we're roommates. Dakota laughs and plops down on his bed,. Dominik: I can't either. Almost seems too good to be true. Any weird habits I should know about? Fetishes, obsessions, criminal history? Rob: Uh, I, uh, talk in my sleep. Dominik: Just random stuff or like "I want to murder you" because roommate switch forms aren't due until next week. Rob, laughing: Usually just whatever I'm dreaming about, so Pokemon Battles and stuff. Dominik: Okay cool, I can live with that. I sleep with headphones anyway. Rob: You sleep with music? Dominik: Yeah, I'm always listening to music, it's weird. Rob: What kind? Dominik: Literally every kind to be honest. Rob: Sam Smith? Dominik: Yeah I got five or six songs of his. Rob: Sweet. Dominik: Do you like him? Rob: Yeah, his vocal range is insane. Dominik, nodding: You should hear Brendon Urie's. Rob: Who? Dominik: He's the lead singer of Panic! at the Disco. Rob: Oh, aren't they that alternative band? They have that one song about closing the- Dominik and Rob: Goddamn door. They laugh for a minute before a knock on the door is heard. Voice: Lights out in ten minutes. Dominik and Rob, shouting: Yes Sir. Dominik: So Rob, I never asked, what kind of Pokemon do you have? Rob: Well, I'm from Kalos, So my starter was a Chespin. The first Pokemon I caught was an Electrike for my application to General Trainers Academy. There, I caught a Quilava, Stunky, and Ekans. My Ekans evolved into Arbok, and then once after i graduated from GTA, I was exploring these temples and caught a Sigilyph. What about you? Dominik: Well, I nickname all my Pokemon, which is a Mixas Tradition, and I was born here. My starter was given to me as an egg. His name is Lucas and he's a Lucario. The first Pokemon i caught was a Gothita named Chloe, who is now evolved into a Gothitelle. I then caught a Pidgeotto during a training exercise in the Force and named him Zephyr. Rob: You were in the Force? Dominik: Yeah, i wanted to be a Guardian, but I've given up on that dream. Rob: Why? Dominik: The precinct I was assigned to was terribly organized and was hella corrupt. They wouldn't send me anywhere else, and it made me question if I was really that sure I wanted to be a Guardian. Anyways, I caught a Larvitar on one of my last missions on the Force, his name is Rex. After I finished my very last mission and was on my way back to the precinct, there was a loose Absol in town and I caught him. His name is Danger. Finally, I was fishing this summer in Azure Bay and caught a Skrelp named Draco. Rob: Damn. Dominik, sighing: I know. Rob: We should battle tomorrow after class. Dominik: As if. I'll be tired as hell, and I battle like a preschooler when I'm tired Rob laughs. Dominik, getting out his phone, which is charging, and plugging in Apple earphones: Alright, goodnight. Rob, turning off the lamp on his desk: Goodnight. Dominik turns off the main light in the room. END SCENE Dominik is sitting with about 14 other students in bleachers around a battle field. There is an instructor in front of them, a twenty-year old male with brown hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a white collared long-sleeve shirt and black slacks. Instructor: My name is Coach Ridings and this is Professional Battling. A girl about Dominik's age leans over to Dominik and whispers. Girl: His name's fitting. Dominik: What? Girl: Well, I know what I want to be riding. Dominik bursts out laughing and looks over at her. She has hazel eyes and brown straight hair. She's wearing a maroon hoodie and jeans. She extends her hand. Girl: My name's Kira. Kira Christon. Dominik: Dominik Rex. Coach Ridings: You two in the middle! Anything you want to say to the class? Kira: Not particularly. First impressions matter! Coach Ridings: Then I suggest you keep quiet. Kira, to Dominik: Daddy. Dominik: You're insane. Kira: You have to be, to survive here. That's what my brother said, at least. Dominik: Your brother? Kira: Jack Christon. He's a co-ordinator in Sinnoh. Coach Ridings: You two! Unless you'd like to show your classmates how to battle properly, I suggest you keep quiet. Kira: Actually, Coach, I wouldn't mind a little spar. Dominik: Um, what? Kira grabs his hand and pulls him onto the battlefield. Coach Ridings, smirking a little bit, nods and takes his place in the referee's box. Coach Ridings: This will be a- Kira: Three on three. Coach Ridings: Three on three battle between, uh- Kira: Kira Christon. Dominik: Dominik Rex. Coach Ridings: Uh, Dominik Rex and Kira Christon. There will be no substitutions and the battle is over when all pokemon on one team are defeated. Dominik, you have first move. Dominik, panicked: Okay, uh, Zephyr, you're up! He pulls a pokeball from his pocket and throws it to reveal a Pidgeot. Zephyr chirps and flaps his wings. Kira: Oh, a pidgeot, this should be fun. Milotic, let's go! Kira throws a pokeball onto the field and a long, beautiful serpent is revealed. Milotic chirps and fans its tail. TBC Category:Episodes Category:OmniDragon